Photo
by RaiLei
Summary: Looking at the laughing ninja and the balloon she carried as she made her way through the crowd, he realized what day it actually was ... [oneshot][Yuffentine]


Yuffie grinned, her smile reaching up to her storm grey eyes as she looked back and forth among the heavily lighted square.

She hadn't been out of Wutai for _ages_!

Since her father had died six months ago, she was appointed _Lady of Wutai_ and was now in control of all of Wutai's affairs. It had sounded easy at first, but it had become _anything_ but that.

She had needed a break; she was _only **seventeen**_ after all.

All those affairs to set in order . . . it made her head spin. Everyone had told her that it would get easier within time . . . well; she was _still_ waiting for that to kick in.

Then, six months after ignoring all her phone calls, _he _appeared . . .

Vincent.

And, _like always,_ he appeared in the middle of the night. She hadn't really seen him since their excavation in Midgar after Meteorfall a year ago. With a quickly scrawled letter explaining her _to-be_ long absence, she escaped with him into the night.

"Thanks for the escape, Vincent." Yuffie chirped, whirling around in her bright orange shoes. "You have _no _idea how much I **_owe_** you."

Vincent smiled slightly from under his cloak. "It wasn't a big deal, I was _passing _though."

Yuffie laughed, throwing her head back. "That's our Vincent!" she winked at him, walking backwards so she could still see him. "What made you come for me? I'm surprised you took me here though . . ."

Vincent shrugged. "It _seemed_ like a place you'd enjoy."

Yuffie stopped in her tracks, waiting for the mysterious gunslinger to catch up with her. "Awe, is that you trying to be caring?"

Vincent shrugged, his crimson eyes watching her. Yuffie rolled her eyes, laughing. Shaking her head, she skipped over to his side, grasping his real hand that was hidden beneath his cloak.

"You need to lighten up," she smiled, holding his hand in hers.

Her storm grey eyes looked across the bright platform, people dancing around in their mascot costumes as the neon signs flashed above the people, pointing people in multiple directions. The Golden Saucer . . . what could be better at a time like this . . .? Yuffie smiled as she thought of an answer to Vincent's earlier statement.

"Hey! Let's go to the _casino_! Tifa and Cloud _wouldn't _let me go last time!"

Vincent laughed, trailing after her. "Aren't you a little young for gambling?"

Yuffie frowned, dropping his arm and placing her hands on her hips. "But _you_ can pass for older! If _you're_ there, **I** can get in too!"

"What makes you think that?"

"You _wanted_ me to have fun, and that's what I want! Please Vincent; you **_promised_** we'd have fun!"

Vincent smirked beneath his cloak. "Gambling will make you happy?" Yuffie scowled, stopping in front of him again. "Well then, what will?"

_Just being here with you,_ Yuffie thought. "Getting the materia from those poor suckers! Oh, but we can do that later, _we _need to have some fun!"

Vincent looked warily at the ninja; she had a plan, and he knew he wouldn't like it. Yuffie paced in front of him, a grin on her features as she spoke to herself in her native tongue.

"What do you have in mind, Yuffie?"

Yuffie's head snapped up, grinning as she bounded over to Vincent's side, grabbing his arm again. "_Forget_ the casino, **_I _**thought of something **better**!"

"Better then stealing materia?" he asked in mock amusement. "_What_ could be better?"

"**THAT!"**

Smiling triumphantly, Yuffie pointed ahead.

Sitting against the wall, sat a booth with a black screen draped across the front. Vincent blinked warily; _no way_. Yuffie however, grinned wirily and grasping his hand tightly started pulling him forward.

"A photo booth – why?"

"_Because silly,_" Yuffie chirped. "How else will I _remember_ you kidnapping me?"

Smiling, Yuffie held back the black curtain, disappearing inside. The black curtain fluttered shut behind her, and after noticing the gunslinger wasn't behind her, she huffed.

"_Vincent Valentine!_ C'mon, this won't _kill_ you."

Shaking her head as she waited for the gunslinger to join her, she rooted through her bag, pulling out four Gil and slotted it into the waiting machine. The curtain was then pulled aside as Vincent appeared, slowly sitting beside the ninja.

"I _knew_ you'd come around! Now, smile!"

_Flash!_

Yuffie frowned, casting her storm grey eyes up at him. Shifting slightly on the booths' bench, Yuffie brought her legs up underneath her, looking intently at the gunslinger. Shaking her head with a sigh, she placed her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Did _you _smile?"

Vincent nodded, crimson eyes clashing with storm grey.

Yuffie's frown became smaller, as she shook her head. "I want too see."

Before Vincent could reply to the ninja's odd statement, Yuffie extended her arms, wrapping her fingers around the cloaks hem. Nodding up at the taller gunslinger, Yuffie pulled the cloak down to uncover the bottom half of his face, deftly rolling the material a couple times.

The camera _flashed_ once again.

"There, _that_ looks better," Yuffie grinned, nodding at her handiwork. "Now I can _see you _better."

With a loud sigh, Yuffie slumped down beside Vincent again, one leg slipping off the bench, brushing the ground beneath them. With a wink at the small pinhole camera, Yuffie grasped Vincent's arm from beneath his cloak, dropping her head onto his shoulder. She briefly felt Vincent tense underneath her weight, but quickly shrugged it off. It didn't _really_ matter, she was here _with_ him – so nothing else _really _mattered.

_Flash!_

"_See_, that's **_so_** much better!"

Yuffie laughed, lifting her head off his shoulder, her hands falling into her lap. Vincent let out a laugh from beside her, shaking his head, his dark bangs falling darkly into his eyes.

"_Any _more big ideas, Yuffie?"

Yuffie grinned mischievously as she eyed the gunslinger out of the corner of her eyes. She nodded her head as she felt his crimson eyes rest on her small form. Sighing – she couldn't _believe_ she was **_actually_** thinking this . . . – she shifted her body on the bench again, resting on her knees.

"I _sure_ do."

"And _what_ would that be?" Vincent asked, shifting around to look at the ninja.

Yuffie took in another deep breath as she took a brief glance at the pinhole camera and then quickly back at Vincent . . . she _didn't_ have a lot of time left.

Closing her eyes to reserve her courage, Yuffie opened them slowly, and despite the confused look Vincent was sending her, reached her hands up, placing them on his shoulders.

Vincent raised an eyebrow at her actions. "Yuffie, what?"

Winking at him, Yuffie closely closed the distance in between them, brushing her lips against his as . . .

_Flash!_

Inwardly sighing, Yuffie let go of the gunslinger, her hands resting in her lap. Slowly, she brought her storm grey eyes up to clash with his crimson ones, a brief smile trailing across her face.

"We're out of money, Vincent," Yuffie said in a small voice, moving to stand up. "We can hit the casino now . . . coming?"

Yuffie smiled down at the gunslinger once more, before she moved past him, knees brushing against knees as she held the black curtain back, slipping through it. The black curtain flapped back into place, leaving the gunslinger silent and shocked within the small cubicle.

_Had Yuffie just done what he thought she had?_

Shaking his head at the ninja's actions, he unrolled his cloaks' collar, the material covering the lower half of his face as he exited the small booth in search of the ninja.

Yuffie waved at him from across the square as she let out a small laugh at the Moogle mascot jumping around the Saucer, handing out what seemed to be red shaped balloons.

Looking at the laughing ninja and the balloon she carried as she made her way over to him, he realized what day it _actually_ was . . .


End file.
